Pet
by SlipknotGhidorah
Summary: Prime Human Alternate Universe. Megatron takes Arcee captive.
1. Adoption

_This story is a request from Mr. War. This takes place in a Human Alternate Universe of the Prime series. War never broke out here. Warning: This fiction is very dark. I do not own Transformers. For those of you who have heard, please stop SOPA. For those of you who don't know, here's several links (just remove the spaces):_

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

_For those of you who want to sign the petition to stop SOPA, here's the link:_

_petitions. whitehouse. gov/petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF._

_Now, on with the story…_

It was a very sunny day on Cybertron, and its inhabitants were going about their own business. A woman with long black hair (it went down to her waist) with two blue streaks and white skin was walking down the street. She had some rather large breasts (E-cup) and a skinny body (like that of a dancer.) Her eyes were a cerulean blue, she had the softest thin pouty lips, and a cute button nose. Her arms were thin with a slight muscular built, and her fingernails were trimmed well and painted blue. She had blue long heeled boots, black tights, a long-sleeved black sweater, a blue vest, and a blue skirt. This twenty-two year old was Arcee.

Everybody in this world was human. Arcee is one of the most beautiful females to grace Cybertron's surface, and a lot of males tried to be her girlfriend. A man known as Optimus already took her. He has dated her lots of times before, but he didn't propose to her. He had called her earlier that day, and wanted to meet her at the Crystal Gardens.

She was walking down the street when she came to a crossroads. Both of the streets led to the Crystal Gardens, but there was a difference. To the left, the road lead through a bad neighborhood, and the right led through a good neighborhood. The left road was only a twenty-minute walk to the Crystal Gardens, while the right took an hour to get there. Deciding to save time, Arcee took the road to the left.

Paper and trash was blowing through the streets, as the building's windows were boarded up or gazed out with broken glass. A cat meowed as it ran across the street, chased by a dog. Many people were warned about some of the gangs that inhabited that neighborhood, but some paid no heed to them. Some of those people would venture into the neighborhood and disappear, never to be heard from again.

As Arcee walked through the neighborhood, a pair of red eyes watched her from the shadows. They watched Arcee's firm figure, her tight ass, and her breasts bounce with each step that she took. The owner watched Arcee as he thought to himself _Yes, she'll do nicely._

Arcee was walking down the street, minding her own business when a strong pair of arms grabbed her from behind and a cloth was placed against her mouth. She screamed through it as she inhaled the ammonia on it. She began losing consciousness as she blacked out.

When Arcee woke up, she found herself tied to a bed, naked. A gag was over her mouth as she screamed through it. She heard a chuckling as a man stepped out from the shadows. He was muscular, tall, light-skinned, had piercing red eyes, and had short silvery light purple hair. He gave off a leer, exposing his sharp teeth as he walked up to the bed. He had no clothes on too as he mounted her and said "Hello, beautiful. My name is Megatronous, but you can call me Megatron. This is going to be your new home." Arcee screamed through the gag as she realized what was going to happen.

Hours later, Arcee was sweaty, dirty, bruised, and bleeding. The gag was off, and her limbs were no longer tied to the bed. She painfully sat up, wincing at the soreness that she felt in two areas. Blood was turning the area that she sat on a dark red, but she didn't care. She wept at what Megatron did to her.

* * *

Dawn broke through the window the next morning. Arcee didn't sleep a wink last night, as she was crying all night. She sniffed, then looked around her new home. It was a dirty place, with wallpaper peeling off the walls. The rugs were filthy, and the wooden floor was splintering. The bed that she sat on had filthy covers, now covered in blood. The window had bars, but it stared out into hundreds of miles of forest. The furniture consisted of four chairs, a table, a dresser, and a nightstand. They were all wood, and had lots of scratches on them. There were four doors in her room, but she didn't know where they went.

Some footsteps were heard as Arcee looked up to see Megatron coming in with some food. He was dressed in a black business suit, white dress shirt, black tie, and some black shoes. He placed the food on the table, then pulled up a chair to the bed. He sat down on it and said "Listen, beautiful, if you want breakfast, then you'll have to work for it." Arcee moved her gaze down from Megatron's head and her eyes widened.

An hour had passed, and Arcee was crying once again on the bed. She didn't eat, and she had a foul taste in her mouth from what Megatron made her do. She felt sick, but she kept her mouth shut. She wept into the pillow as she cried.


	2. Cage

_I do not own Transformers._

Arcee had been held captive for several months, and she began exploring the house. The four doors in her room led to a closet (the clothes were eaten by moths,) a bathroom (with mold and lichens growing in it,) and the other two doors led to hallways. The hallway on the left led to a living room with a moth-eaten couch with velvet, dusty tables, torn-up rugs, and a broken TV.

There were more hallways and three more bedrooms in the house on the upper floors (it was a three-story house) with an attic. The lower floors had a kitchen, a basement, and two more living rooms. All of the windows had bars on them and were boarded up. The door was bolted with twelve different locks. There were lamps, vases, pictures, and many other things in the house, all cracked, dust covered, and had spider webs on them.

The attic proved to be a very interesting place. There were old stuffed animals in it, old cribs, and old baby clothes and other things. As Arcee looked around, she saw some old yellowed newspapers. They all had articles about missing females that disappeared over the years. There was some writing on the paper, as Arcee squinted to read the faded words. _'I know where she is'_ the writing said.

Arcee stood there, staring at the picture of the woman. She had long hair, large soft eyes, and a beautiful smile. Arcee looked at the other papers, and they all had reports of other missing females. Some of the articles dated back to over one hundred and twenty years. _Just what kind of crazy family is this?_ Thought Arcee as she stood up and began stepping backwards. She tripped over a large chest, and fell flat on her back. The lock on the chest was very rusty, so the chest popped opened. Arcee pushed herself up and looked inside the chest. Her eyes widened before she screamed at what she saw. The woman reported missing in the newspaper was inside the trunk.

She got up and began running, then collided into a large mass. Arcee rubbed her head, then looked up. Standing before her was Megatron, as he snarled "I told you to keep quiet." The young woman began pushing herself backwards, then turned around and began running, but Megatron grabbed one of her arms as he snarled "And just where do you think that you're going?"

His gaze moved over to the chest, and he stood motionless as he stared at the skeleton in the trunk. "Dad, you told me that mom was buried in the yard" he said to himself. He then looked at Arcee, who looked terrified for her life. "That was my biological mother that you saw" said Megatron, "If you don't fail to disappoint me, you'll live. If you do disappoint me, I'll kill you. Understand?" Arcee stared at Megatron, and nodded her head slowly.

Later that night, Arcee was lying in bed, thinking about the discovery that she made in the attic. Megatron had his chest pressed up against her back, with his hands on her breasts. His right leg was draped over her hip, as Megatron lightly snored. The female was busy wondering if she would ever get out alive.


	3. Pup

_I do not own Transformers. By the way, this chapter is on the gross side, since it contains a ritual popular in other countries._

More months passed, and Arcee was pregnant. Megatron had brought her some cleaning supplies so she could clean up her home. The male had explained to her that his family (on the males' side) would go out to find a femme from the lower class and take her to rape her for the rest of her life. The femme would get pregnant with the mech's offspring, and she would give birth. When the child or children were old enough, the mech would send them away to a private school far away. The mech would kill the femme sometime later. Megatron explained that the bodies were buried in the forest or disposed of in some alley in a bad neighborhood. Arcee then asked if anyone would find the bodies in the forest. He laughed, then said that his family was very rich, and the house that she currently lived in belonged to his great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. He himself lived in a more modern mansion two miles away. The old house is still on his property, and no trespassers are allowed to explore his land.

Arcee then asked if anybody wondered where the children came from. Megatron explained the old cover story. Since the children went to a private school far away, nobody knew that the males in his family were unmarried. They usually married femmes from other towns and cities far away, and they explained that the children came from a previous marriage. The servants knew better than to ask questions. The ones who got too nosey 'mysteriously' disappeared, he explained.

The femme sat quietly on the couch as she rubbed her stomach. Megatron sat down next to her, and placed a hand over her stomach. She was wearing some faded maternity clothes with patches on them. She widened her eyes slightly as Megatron touched her stomach, but he smiled at her as he said "Don't worry, I'll be more gentle since you're carrying my child." He leaned in and nipped her neck. A tear ran down her cheek.

Five months later, Arcee was in the bathtub. A hard contraction hit as she screamed. The warm water in the bath turned to blood as she pushed out her baby. She was in labor for twenty hours before her child came out. After one last great push, her son came out. She looked down to see her son floating in the water. She reached down and picked him up, and held him close to her. Exhausted, she closed her eyes.

Arcee had been resting for about an hour to regain her lost strength, and she felt a little bit stronger. With great difficulty, she pushed herself out of the tub while holding on to her son. She reached for a towel to dry him off, and began 'cleaning' him. The towel was filthy, but it managed to get the job done of drying her son. Her legs trembled from giving birth, and she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

The femme woke up hours later, blinking in confusion as to what happened. She weakly pushed herself up as her arms trembled. She looked around, and saw her sleeping son by the bathroom sink. Arcee cradled her son in her arms as she held him close to her body. She wept as she slid down to the floor.

One day later, Megatron returned home. He walked from his mansion to the old house on his property. He undid all the locks and entered inside. The stale air greeted him as he entered the dwelling. He walked up the stairs, and entered Arcee's room. There was something on the table of her room. It smelled like meat, with onions on the side. _Now where did she get that steak?_ Wondered Megatron, but he approached the table. He sat down, and saw a fork and knife with the 'steak.'

Arcee entered her room as she emerged from the bathroom. She saw Megatron eating her dinner, and she asked "Megatron…when did you come back?" "I returned an hour ago. Where did you get the steak? I never left you one. Did you leave the house?" he asked angrily. "Megatron, while you were gone, I gave birth. You didn't leave me enough food, so I had to resort to cooking up my placenta" said Arcee. Megatron stopped chewing and stared at Arcee for a moment, then he covered his mouth and ran into the bathroom.

Megatron came out ten minutes later, holding his stomach as he said "That had to be the most disgusting thing that I ever…" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw Arcee at the table, eating her placenta. Megatron covered his mouth again as he ran into the bathroom again.

An hour later, Megatron was on the couch, lying on his back. Arcee was holding her son, staying a distance from Megatron. Megatron glanced at the femme, then said "So, you gave birth while I was away? Let me see my son." Arcee held her son closer to her body, as Megatron said "If you don't, I'll break your arm." A moment went by, then Arcee stood up and walked over to Megatron. She held out her son, and Megatron took him. "So, what's his name?" asked Megatron. "I named him Jack" said Arcee. Megatron snorted, then said "Jack? What a weird name." He looked down at him, then said "Jack will be staying with you until he's old enough to be sent away to private school. After that, he'll stay with me at my mansion. He won't ever see you again unless I let him." Arcee looked down and away.

_Author's note: Yes, people in other countries do eat the placenta. It's part of a tradition, so let's not judge. You may comment that it's weird, but then again, us Americans do things that are considered weird in other countries._


	4. Obedience School

_I do not own Transformers._

Five years passed, and Arcee had given birth to a little girl named Miko. On very rare occasions, Megatron would bring a newspaper for Arcee to read. The articles were usually about her search and chances of her being alive. The article that she read made Arcee tear up. She read that Optimus had married her older sister Elita-1. Arcee covered her face up with her hands and wept. "Mom, what's wrong?" asked Jack as he approached his mother. Jack was five and had short black hair, but steely-blue eyes and light skin. "Nothing, nothing" she said as she picked up her son and held him close. Jack had his head up against his mother's breast, and he could hear her heartbeat. He was quiet as she cried softly.

Eleven years later, Arcee was resting on her bed. Her children were taken away eleven years ago and sent to a private school at Kaon. Megatron sometimes brought her letters that his children sent to him, and they told on how well Miko and Jack were doing in their classes. With her children gone, there was nothing to stop Megatron from hurting Arcee more than ever before. Her skin had new bruises, cuts, and she bled more. Nightmares plagued her, but they had no end.

* * *

Jack was at Kaon University, studying spacecraft engineering. Despite his young age, he proved to be very smart. All the professors there knew of his father, and said that he was their best student. "Attention please" said the professor, Tarantulus. Tarantulus was in his late forties, with purple hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He dressed in a purple vest, purple tie, and gray slacks. Jack looked up from his work and saw a young student by Professor Tarantulus. "I would like you to introduce you all to Rafael. He transferred here from Iacon to major in computer technology and defensive systems" said Professor Tarantulus. _Great, somebody from the Autobot city_ thought Jack. His father warned him about the Autobots, and how they were against Decepticon morals. Jack and his sister were Decepticons.

During their lunch break, Jack was sitting next to his sister Miko. "Hey Miko, did you hear about that Autobot kid that transferred here?" said Jack. "An Autobot? Ugh" said Miko. "Just what is this world coming to?" said Jack. "Hello. Mind if I sit here?" asked Raf as he came up to them. Miko narrowed her eyes as Jack said "Yes, we do." Raf frown, but said nothing, as he walked away.

Four years passed, and Miko and Jack were two-thirds through their master degrees. Raf somehow managed to be almost done with his master degree, and he was to move on to Iacon University to gain his doctorate degree. Raf's parents had come by to visit him (it was Spring Break), and Raf was waiting near the train station. Jack and Miko were there, waiting for their father to arrive. The train arrived, and out came Megatron. "Hello father" said Jack and Miko. "Jack. Miko. It's been too long" said Megatron. Raf ran up to two people as he said "Mom! Dad! You're here." Megatron, Miko, and Jack glanced at Raf's parents, and they saw a man in his forties and a woman in her late thirties greets Raf. The man had short blue hair and a beard, steely-blue eyes, light skin, a red sports jacket, red jeans, a back shirt, and blue and white sneakers. The woman had pink hair, blue eyes, pink blouse, pink pants, a white coat, and white sneakers. Megatron ground his teeth as he said "So, I take it that the Autobot kid that you've been writing to me about is Optimus' and Elita's son.

Optimus glanced at Megatron, and saw Jack with short black hair, steely-blue eyes, gray shirt with a long sleeved white shirt beneath, and blue jeans. Miko had long hair, two pigtails, and her hair was black with pink at the tips. She was wearing white tights, blue shorts, a black shirt, and a long sleeved white shirt beneath. Even though they were Megatron's children, he had the feeling that they reminded him of somebody else.

Miko, Jack, and Raf spent all week with their parents. They went around Iacon and showed them the sites. "So, how's the pet?" asked Jack as he was with Megatron and Miko in an expensive restaurant. "She's doing fine. I had to beat her a few times because she refused to obey, but she's doing better now" said Megatron. "How badly?" asked Miko. "Nothing that she couldn't recover from. When I hit her, she whimpered, and then she did the trick that I told her to do" said Megatron. "I wish that you wouldn't hit her. You know how much Miko and I love her" said Jack. "So, how has she been since you sent her pups away?" asked Miko. "You know as well as I do how much she whined and cried" said Megatron. "I'm asking about her condition" said Miko. "She learned how to stop crying. She still screams at times when I'm in the room while she dreams, but I hit her to shut her up" said Megatron. "I still wish that you wouldn't hit her. So, how long until she sees her pups again?" asked Jack. "Depends. If she continues to do what I say, then she will see her pups again soon. If she doesn't, then I'll have to put her down" said Megatron. "I still want to see her, dad" said Miko. Megatron narrowed his eyes at his daughter, and said "You mean, her pups still want to see her." "I think what Miko means is she wants to see our pet with the pups, without your permission" said Jack.

At the end of the week, the three children were at the train station with their parents. Raf hugged his parents goodbye, as they said their goodbyes. Miko and Jack gave Megatron a hug, and said goodbye. They watched them get on the train, and they left. Jack and Miko stared at Raf for a moment, and then Miko looked at Jack and asked "Jack, are all parents supposed be like that?" Jack looked at Miko and said "I don't know Miko. I don't know." Raf looked at them, and Jack and Miko left. Raf couldn't help but wonder at what Miko and Jack meant by what they said.

* * *

Arcee was in the old house, and she was getting sick. Her health was leaving her, and she believed that she was dying. She was thinking of her life, and how much pain has been filled in it. Optimus has married her sister, her children were in Kaon, they were emotionless like Megatron, Megatron raped her all the time, Megatron hit her, and he made her live in a house that should be condemned… She hated her life.

Megatron came back later that afternoon, and he found Arcee lying on the couch. She looked very sick and Megatron shook his head. "Well Arcee, it looks like you're outliving your usefulness. Looks like that you won't live long enough to see Jack and Miko come home" said Megatron. She cast a lazy eye at Megatron, and said "You've made me this way." He walked up to her and grabbed her hair. She screamed as he snarled "Lucky for you, I have a business meeting to go to, and I'll be gone for two weeks. I'll bring you enough food to last that long, so you'd better be better by the time that I get back."

* * *

At Kaon University, Jack and Miko were having lunch. Raf passed them, cast a gaze at them, and then Miko and Jack looked at each other. Jack turned his head and looked at Raf and said "Hey Raf, why not you sit with us today?" "Really?" asked Raf. Jack nodded, and Raf sat with Jack and Miko. Jack and Miko looked at each other, then they looked at Raf as Miko asked "So Raf, I saw that your mother was with your father." "Mhmm" said Raf as he was eating a sandwich. "Are all families as happy as yours?" asked Jack. "Well, I can't say for everybody, but a lot of them are where I live" said Raf.

Jack and Miko were quiet for a while longer, then Miko asked "Where does your mom live?" "With my dad" said Raf. "Can you be a little more specific?" asked Jack. "Well" said Raf as he blushed a bit "They stay in the same room." "All the time?" asked Jack. "Mhmm" said Raf as he took another bite out of a sandwich. Jack and Miko then looked at each other, as Jack said "Seriously Miko, Dad has some serious issues with the pet." "You have a pet?" asked Raf. That's when Miko and Jack looked at each other, and they were beginning to sweat hard. "Well, she's not important" said Miko as Jack looked away.

They were quiet as they ate their meal, then Miko asked "So, can you tell us about your mom?" "Oh, she's really nice" began Raf as he talked about his mom. Once he was finished, Jack and Miko looked at each other, as Jack said "We need to talk to dad about our pet." "With what Raf told us, we have no choice but to talk to dad. We have to talk to him about taking better care of our pet" said Miko. "Ok, what's up with this pet?" asked Raf. Miko and Jack looked at each other, then Jack said "Well, uh, I…err…" Just then, the bell ran, and Miko and Jack hurried on to their next class.

Raf couldn't help but think about the conversation that he had with Jack and Miko. He encountered them a few days later, and asked them "So guys, what was up with the questions? I was still wondering about the pet that you two were talking about during the conversation." Miko and Jack looked at each other, then, as they were about to speak, Raf said "By the way, my father called me up yesterday, and he said that you two look like his old girlfriend Arcee."

That's when Jack and Miko looked at each other as their eyes grew wide. They then slowly turned their gaze to Raf, as Jack said nervously "Arcee was Optimus' old girlfriend?" "Yes, she's my mom's younger sister. My dad was going to propose to her, but she disappeared on the same day that he was going to propose to her" said Raf. "Uh, how long ago did she disappear?" asked Miko. "Twenty two years ago" said Raf. Miko then facepalmed herself as Jack grew pale. "Why do you ask?" asked Raf. Jack and Miko then slowly looked at each other. They knew what Megatron was doing to the pet had to stop.

Arcee was bleeding on her bed from the beating that Megatron gave to her. She bled all over the bed, as blood caked on her body. Bruises covered her body, as she was barely alive. Megatron gave her a beating for being weak. _Please Primus, why won't you let me die?_ Thought Arcee.

Megatron made it back to his mansion, with a dark smile on his face. He loved to abuse Arcee. She would scream for him to stop, but he would continue to hurt her. He opened the door to his home and walked over to the bar. He fixed himself a martini and drank it as he walked over to his chair. He sat in it and drank to another night of abusing his pet. Suddenly, there were windows breaking as a S.W.A.T. team broke in. The next thing that he knew, he was on the floor as he was cuffed. An officer with dark skin, long hair, and glasses approached him as he smiled coldly at Megatron. "You're under arrest for kidnapping and holding captive an Autobot for sexual abuse" said the officer. "Who told you?" snarled Megatron. "Sorry Dad, but we had to do it" said Jack as he stepped out into view. "Jack" snarled Megatron, "Why did you do it?" "I'm sorry dad, but both Miko and I love mom even more than we love you" said Jack. He turned to the officer and said "Thank you Prowl." Prowl gave Jack a curt nod, then said "Optimus and Elita will be happy to know that Arcee is still alive."


	5. You're Home

_I do not own Transformers._

Arcee woke up in the hospital, gasping. "Mom" said Jack as he held her hand. She looked to her right, and Jack and Miko were there. "Jack, what happened?" asked Arcee. "We had dad arrested" said Jack. Arcee was silent for a moment, then said "Why?" Jack and Miko looked at each other, then looked back at Arcee and he said "We met Optimus' son, and we learned a lot from him." "Why did you have your father arrested, Jack? I…I loved him" said Arcee. "How could you love a piece of slag like that?" said Jack. "He…he took me in" said Arcee as she looked up, "I loved this mech once, but…he said that he loved me, but…he didn't. He married my sister. He gave up looking for me, and…Megatron made me realize on how worthless I am. Without him, I have no place to live, nobody to take care of me…he even gave me you."

Jack looked at Miko, then he looked back at Arcee. "Mom…we met Optimus and his family, and he invited us to live with him. Optimus told us that we could live with him. Megatron is going to be executed, which leaves Miko and I in charge of his estate, his money, and everything of his empire" said Jack. "Just…just let me die" said Arcee. "Please mom, we need you" said Miko as tears began forming in her eyes.

* * *

Two years later, Jack and Miko were living with Optimus and his family. Arcee was out of the mental hospital, and she was no longer the same Arcee that Optimus fell in love with. She was quiet, and looked at everything in fear. She spent hours in her room, not making a single sound. Arcee's children were getting along with their new family. Miko and Jack were still cold, but they were beginning to warm up a little bit. Raf was happy at getting an older sister and a second older brother. In the house, there was Raf's older brother, Bumblebee. He had short black hair with two blonde streaks in it. He wore a black sports jacket with yellow stripes, and matching pants. He wore a white shirt beneath the jacket. Jack and Miko managed to get along with the family, but they couldn't help but worry about their mother.

Late one night, Arcee heard a knock on her door. "Come in" she said weakly, then heard two pairs of footsteps enter the room. "Arcee" said Elita, "Optimus and I were discussing on how to help you." "There's nothing that you can do" cried Arcee "I loved Megatron. I know that he hurt me at every opportunity, but I loved him." "Arcee" said Optimus as he knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Elita and I were talking on how we could help you, and we decided on a way in which you can learn what true love means." Arcee turned around and looked at Optimus. "How can I trust you? You said that you loved me, but you married her" said Arcee as she pointed to her sister. "Arcee" said Optimus, "On the day that you disappeared, I was going to propose to you." Arcee was silent as Optimus continued "I loved you, Arcee, and I still do. Elita and I just want to show you how much we love you."

The next morning, Jack and Miko got up groggily as they made it to the kitchen. They made coffee, and Jack poured himself and Miko a cup. "I wish that they weren't so loud" said Miko. "Miko, I walked in on you while you were with a few guys" said Jack. Miko narrowed her eyes at Jack and said "I walked in on you while you were with Sierra." Jack returned the glare, and they heard footsteps as Arcee entered the kitchen. Jack and Miko were staring at their mom as she had a smile on her face as she poured herself some coffee. "Mom?" asked Jack. "Good morning, Jack" she said happily, then took a seat at the table and began drinking. "Ok, what's going on?" asked Jack. She took a sip, then looked at Jack and said "Well, both Optimus and Elita showed me how much I mean to them." Jack just stared at his mother wide-eyed as he shouted "You mean that noise that we heard last night was from that?" Miko was laughing hard as she banged the table with her fists. Life was good.

_Author's note: So Mr. War, what do you think? By the way, college is starting, and I start my senior project class. It will be a while before I update any of my stories, so I hope that my old ones entertain you._


End file.
